


365247

by NIGHT6kg



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHT6kg/pseuds/NIGHT6kg
Summary: They were each other’s comfort in lust. That and perhaps nothing more.
Relationships: Park Sungjin & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	365247

**Author's Note:**

> Stay beside me  
> Even though we could burn //
> 
> 365247 - Day6

Sungjin’s breath hitched and I felt his muscles tensed as my fingertips grazed his skin. He laid down with a blindfold covering his eyes. I sat on top of him, feeling his bulge grow as I ran my fingertips from lips his down his neck down his chest—then drew circles near his pelvis which made him grab my hips tightly.

He heaved a deep breath and pursed his lips while a smile escaped mine. “Stop chuckling,” he said in firm voice. I held his hands resting on my hips and slowly ran my palms against his arms until they reached his neck. I tilted down and whispered in his ear, “you make me laugh, Sungjin. You know that, right?”

I felt his warm breath against my neck as I felt his tighter grip on my hips. “Don’t test me or you’ll regret this.”

It sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t respond. Instead, I teasingly licked the back of his ear. Followed by a light kiss on the crook of his neck. Followed my another one. And another. And another one until he finally flipped me over so he’s on top of me. He removed the blindfold. His eyes immediately darted on me.

I felt his hand grab my neck while giving me a dark look in his eyes. I’m already breathing heavily as I drowned in his eyes. My breath hitched as I felt him draw circles in my underwear. I closed my eyes. He did it frustratingly slow that my back arched begging for more.

When I opened my eyes again, he had a curious look in his eyes. He quirked a brow while grinning. “Say it. Tell me what you want.” He moved my underwear to the side so he’s touching my bare lips. He slowly inserted a finger in my slick entrance but his finger didn’t move. “Sungjin, please!” I held onto his arm. I felt his grip on my neck tighten a bit as he began moving his finger.

Curses escaped my lips as he inserted another finger. His fingers moved fast as his hand travelled to the back of my neck dragging me closer to him to kiss me. I held his neck to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth to welcome his tongue.

I moaned and inched away when I felt him curl his fingers. He chuckled and sniffed my neck before licking it and leaving a mark.

Before I could reach for his mouth again, he flipped me over and removed my underwear. He rubbed my wet entrance. I felt the tip of his manhood, barely touching my entrance. Then I heard him rip a condom. I waited for him to finally thrust in me but he didn’t move.

“What the fuck, Sungjin?” I looked over my back and saw him grinning.

There he is again, tilting his head at me, raising a brow. Can’t he just do it?

“I’m waiting for the word. Say it. Or I won’t move.”

“Fuck Sungjin, please! Just fucking do—” He inserted his manhood before I could even finish my sentence.

He waited for me to adjust to his size and before he started moving. He did it frustratingly slow until his pace hastened.

He pulled my hair while his other hand grabbed my neck until his thrusts get faster and deeper. I couldn’t do anything but moan and curse in pleasure. He slapped my ass and grabbed my hair again.

I couldn’t focus. My mind is clouded with nothing but the bit of pain and pleasure I’m feeling altogether. 

Before I could even reach my peak, he asked me to lie down. He hooked my legs on his shoulders and began moving inside me again. This time, his thrusts were slower but much deeper and harder. I felt his beads of sweat drip from the tips of his hair.

I couldn’t focus anymore but his eyes remained on me. My heart was pounding as I heard him groan, his thrusts getting faster again until we both reached our peak. He fell beside me. We were both panting, still high from orgasm.

He removed the condom and stared in the ceiling while I studied the side of his face.

“Can we go for round 2?” I asked in a weak voice.

“Can’t tonight. Need to be quick. We have something to do.”

It’s done. This short time with him ended again. I stared in his chest and wondered when I could ever rest my head in it while feeling the warmth of his arm wrapped in me. He turned his head to me and gave me _that_ look in his eyes again—as though he didn’t want to leave.

_Do it, Sungjin. Stay._

But then again, why would he? This is all we are. Two bodies high on each other’s warmth and lust.

6 months ago, I would never imagine having Sungjin on my bed.

He was kind and respectful, but distant. I knew he was a part of a famous band but despite that, he would always send positive reviews to my father’s restaurant every time he orders a delivery.

I’ve never met anyone like that. It was cute. He was appreciative of the little things. I’ve grown more curious about him. I tried looking him up on the Internet to find out more about him. Funny how he’s usually nowhere to be found when his band doesn’t have much schedules.

I never expected him to show up one day in our restaurant during the wee hours of morning.

He was wearing a jacket and pants, the heels of his feet wearing socks showing as he lazily wore his sneakers. He noticed me staring at his feet so coughed to distract me.

He gave me a shy smile which I returned. “Sorry. It’s already late, what would you like to eat?” The cashier had an emergency that day so I volunteered to take her place instead.

“Curry, please. I’ll eat here.” He sat on a table by the window after paying.

I served his order and used it as a chance to talk to him. I placed the curry on his table and sat on a chair in a table beside him. I turned towards him with a curious look in my face.

He looked at me, returning the same curious look on his face, waiting for me to speak. “Hmm, do you have something to say?”

“You’re the one always messages our restaurant.” It wasn’t a question.

A boyish, shy smile escaped his lips. “Ah, yes. I really like this restaurant. I always enjoy your meals.”

I nodded. “I like you too.” His eyes widened with a confused look on his face. I grinned. “You’re our, hmm, top customer?”

He grinned, biting his lip. “I’m your favorite? Hmm, I like that.”

He knew I was flirting and he I knew he was also flirting back. That moment, we kept talking with a light-hearted conversation as though we already knew each other—as though he was a normal person casually dining in a restaurant—as though he was someone reachable. But he wasn’t.

He comfortably told me how he needed some air so he walked all the way to go to his favorite restaurant. I didn’t know why he trusted me when he barely knew me. But he did. And since then, I would include short personal notes on his deliveries and he would reply through his personal messages to the restaurant page. He knew I was the one handling the page. I kept everything private.

That went on for almost a month. Just that. Nothing more.

Not until I met him on a pub late at night again. He was alone. I could barely recognize him with his hoodie but I knew it was him. I mustered up my courage to sit across the table near him so we were two tables apart. I didn’t approach him but I knew he would notice me.

Which he really did. He raised his hand to acknowledge my presence and gave me a smile.

“Alone?” I asked.

“Hmm, not anymore if you give me company?” He chuckled.

I nodded, amused. It was the first time he was the one who made the move. I grabbed my drinks and went to his table. He already had a few bottles but he’s still clearly sober. I rested my chin on my hand and watched him.

He noticed and raised a brow at me.

“Why are you out here drinking alone?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I’m kinda cold I want… to feel some heat.” He grinned. But with the look in his eyes, I knew there was something more to it.

“Drop your drinks. Let me give you real warmth?” I joked, but I meant it. Every single word.

He lifted his lip to utter something but instead it curved into an amused smile. He nodded.

“Burn me,” he said.

It was a blur how we both ended up in my place near the restaurant—mouths fighting dominance, hands clumsily caressing each other’s skin, bodies bumping and almost tripping until we finally reached my bed.

We were both sober that night. We knew that we are likely to bump into each other again. And yet, we chose to spend the night together, assured that we won’t long for wach other again after satisfying the pent up tension.

But it didn’t stop there.

We met again for another one as he requested.

We met again for one last time as I insisted.

Until we continued another one. And another one. And another one until I could count anymore.

So now here we are in this set up. But in the past 6 months, I never truly felt the warmth of his touch. All I felt were burning touches. They were hot.

But I need the right warmth. Just enough to feel his touch outside the borders of lust.

He looked at me tightly holding the sheets to my body. “Seems like you have no intention of letting me use the sheets. I’m still naked though.” He puckered his lips. Cute, I thought. 

I just shrugged. He slowly got up to pick up his clothes without holding anything to use a cover for his body. I watched him wear his clothes. I knew he could feel my gaze despite his back turned towards me. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. The corner of his mouth quirked. “I’m still here. Seems like you’re already missing me,” he joked.

But it was true.

I threw a pillow at him but failed to aim at his head. He chuckled as he continued putting his clothes. He left soon after with just a bow and a courteous smile. No one last kiss nor hug. No anything else.

His eyes always look at me like the way I look at his back every time he prepares to leave. But he never stayed. He was the one who needed warmth but I was the one left feeling cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add Part 2. Might :--)


End file.
